Project Summary. New strategies for constructing chiral organic molecules can have a significant impact on the production of important medicinally-active compounds and organic materials. The proposed research will develop an unprecedented catalytic conjunctive coupling reaction that results in the combination of three readily available simple organic molecules and establishes a product with a two new C- C bonds and a boron-containing stereogenic center. The reactivity manifold described is the first of its kind and it promises to result in the introduction of an array of new reactions to accomplish the stereoselective synthesis of important chiral compounds.